Descendants of the Reaper
by PyromaniacWriter
Summary: Drake September falls through the roof of the Fairy Tail guild and some how ends up joining them. With him now joining team Natsu's very first mission how will Drake change the story of Fairy Tail and how the hell did he fall for the scarlet haired wizard in armor. P.S. I kinda suck at summaries but if you're a fan of Fairy Tail I recommend this story to you. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So this story begins around the fifth episode of the first season and goes on from there but with some major and small changes in the story. Please R &R. Have a good day and enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Ch.1 Crashing the Guild**

Drake was currently running for his life. You see he might have had a drunken altercation in a tavern. Apparently the person he punched was the mayor's stuck up son. So in doing so a lot of angry townspeople decided to gang up on him. Not wanting to make the situation any worse and hurt a large group of people so he decided to run for it. He had be running for about two hours with the mob still after him. "Fire!" yelled one of the people and before Drake knew what was happening a giant fucking cannonball hit him in the back luckily colliding with his sword so he didn't take any damage. It sent him flying off into the distance. "Shit shit shit shit!" Drake yelled as he felt gravity take hold and start to pull him down towards the ground. As he watched the ground grow ever so closer Drake realized he was falling towards a town. As he got closer Drake was able to guess where he was going to land. He seemed to be falling towards a rather large building near the center of town. Before he knew it he had already crashed through the roof of the building and was lying on the ground groaning. Sitting up he took a glance around the room. As he turned his head he happened to find the point of a sword at his throat. Following the length of the blade up to the armor covered hand that it was held in and then to the face of the person who wielded it. Drake saw long flowing scarlet hair and a beautiful face with chocolate brown eyes. He knew who this was. It was freaking Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail!

Drake knew what building he had crashed into. I mean he could feel the magic resonating from all the individuals here so it only made sense that this was the guild hall for Fairy Tail.

"Who are you and why did you fall through our roof?" Erza questioned him pressing the sword closer to his throat.

"I'm just a wandering wizard. I might have pissed off a couple people back in the town I came from so they kinda launched me into the air and well here I am." Drake quickly answered

Erza started to remove her blade until a clinging piece of wood from the roof finally came loose and fell onto her beloved strawberry cheese cake. As soon as the sound of her cake going splat hit her ears Erza turned red and she drew her sword and began to make a downward swing towards Drake. Quickly rolling out of the way he barely dodged getting sliced in two. Pulling her sword out of the floor boards Erza turned and came running at Drake. As her sword came swing sideways from the right Drake caught it. There was surprise in Erza's eyes when Drake squeezed her sword in his hand causing him to bleed but also breaking her sword in half. After which he delivered a kick to her stomach sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the guild hall. All of sudden a flaming fist made contact with his jaw sending Drake into the wall behind him. Picking himself off the floor Drake was just in time to see another attack coming his way from the left and catching it. Smiling at the face of the pink haired mage who attacked him Drake ignited his right hand with black fire before delivering a punch into the mage's face sending him over the bar counter and into the wall behind it.

As Drake was about to walk away he felt five swords pierce through his body. Hearing the sound of tearing flesh and seeing blood fly out of his wounds as One sword went into his stomach into his stomach, one in each of his leg, and one in each of his arm pinning him to the wall. Looking at the scarlet knight who was wearing different armor now had him shish kabobed to a wall. Drake sighed in defeat as he saw the pink hair guy get up. The wizards of Fairy Tail were as strong as people say and if he picked a fight with them the city would be destroyed within the hour so he came up with a compromise.

"Ok before you stab me any more can I make an offer?" Drake asked coughing up a small amount of blood hoping they would say yes.

"Sure but make it quick." Erza responded eyeing the mysterious mage who seemed unaffected by being stabbed through the stomach also she was thinking about how no one has ever had the guts to break one of her swords let alone stand up to her after ruining her cake.

"I'll pay for the damage I've caused along with paying for your cheesecake for the next two months." Drake proposed

"Well the damages are very easy repairs and don't really matter we get into fights like this all the time but if you offer to join the guild and buy me cake for four months you got a deal." Erza countered.

"Fine you got a deal just unpin me." Drake accepted not wanting to stay attached to the wall any longer than he had to.

The swords removed themselves from his flesh and Drake fell to the ground on all fours. Picking himself up Drake lit his hands on fire and put them over his wounds. The smell of searing flesh filled the air as Drake cauterized the wounds. When he was done Erza grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him over to the bar counter.

Looking at the white haired barmaid Erza said "Mira get me the usual."

"Could you also get me a shot glass?" Drake added in.

"Sure thing." Mira responded and quickly grabbed a slice of cake and a shot glass. Putting them on the table Mira eyed Drake curiously before saying "So you decided to join Fairy Tail. Besides making the deal with Erza why else would you join?"

"Well for one you all seem like a interesting group of people and two I was just pinned to a wall so it seemed like a bloody good deal!" Drake answered

"Well before you do anything could I put the guild mark on you?" Mira questioned cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah sure." Drake answered standing up as Mira came around the bar with a stamp looking object.

"Where would you like the mark and what color would you like it?" Mira asked

"Pulling his collar down with his right hand Drake said "Right here below the collarbone on the right and I would like it to be white please."

With that Mira pressed the stamper to the location he pointed out and then removed it leaving behind a pure white guild mark. Mira went back behind the bar and Drake sat back down next to Erza who was eating her cake with the most adorable look on her face. Chuckling Drake reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Everclear. Pouring himself a shot Drake slammed it back followed by about three more before putting the bottle away.

Drake all of sudden heard a couple shouts coming from the middle of the room.

"What did you say flame breathe!?" a naked mage yelled at the pink haired mage from earlier. "I said you wouldn't have done any better against that guy than I would have. Hell I probably would do better than you!" The pink haired maze countered back.

"Fine Natsu I bet you I can take him in a fight!" The blacked haired one yelled to Natsu.

"Go ahead and try Gray but I bet you'll bet your ass kicked!" Natsu yelled back as Gray came storming up to Drake.

Tapping Drake on the shoulder to get him to turn around which he did Gray said with a commanding voice "You, me outside right now!"

Sighing Drake nodded his head in agreement and followed Gray outside as well as the entire guild. Scanning the crowd Drake saw Erza, Natsu, a blue cat, and a blonde watching from the side lines as well as people making bets. Drake could easily hear people saying that there was no way Gray could lose but hell Drake was about to prove them wrong.

He heard Mira's voice yell start and with that Gray came at him with an ice make sword. Smiling Drake side stepped Gray's downward swing before countering the attack by swiftly landing a sidekick to Gray's skull. Gray stumbled back a bit before putting his hands together and started to create something. Before Drake could make his move ice formed around his legs sticking him in place. As Drake was trying to get free Gray had already formed a giant ice hammer and was swinging it downwards at Drake. It was a solid hit and Gray grinned in triumph but all of sudden his hammer was engulfed in black flames which quickly melted his ice. Unable to react fast enough Gray felt a fist connect with the bottom part of his jaw. The force of the punch took Gray off his feet and sent him flipping into the air a couple feet. While Gray was still in mid air Drake crouched low to the ground before springing up into the air along Gray. Raising his left leg Drake brought it down like an axe connecting with Gray's chest sending him into the ground below at high speed.

Landing back on the ground Drake was grabbed by Erza who dragged him off into the guild while everyone else gathered around the crater to see if Gray was alright. Slamming him into the wall on the right of the entrance to the guild Erza looked at Drake with a stern gaze before saying "Originally I was to go on a mission with just Natsu, Gray, and Happy nut now I've decided you should join us."

"Something tells me I don't have a choice." Drake said heaving a sigh.

"Nope. So meet the others and me at the train station in a hour." She responded with a smirk before heading out the entrance to get ready for the trip leaving Drake to just slowly shuffle his way to the train station.

 **Welp there you go. I'm not really sure how this turned out so I'll leave up to you guys to tell me.**

 **Maniac out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Lullaby**

"Uh Erza is all this luggage really necessary!?" Drake grunted as he lugged the giant cart of suitcases towards the train station. It was just his luck that while he slowly walked towards the train that he would bump into Erza who some how talked him into pulling the cart instead of her.

"Yes Drake it is." Erza answered with a wistful smile watching Drake struggle to keep the cart from being pulled down hill by gravity and run him over in the process. Letting out a quite sigh Drake hung his head and followed the sound of Erza's foot steps all the way to the station.

Once they arrived at the station Erza told Drake to start loading her things onto the train. Drake really having no response just decided to say fuck it and do what she said. While he was doing that Erza was getting to know the new girl, Lucy after that Natsu challenged Erza to a duel which she accepted. "All aboard" yelled out the conductor ushering everyone onto the train. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were all seated together while Drake was two seats down from them. So because of that little situation he didn't get to see Erza knock Natsu out cold or hear her explain what their mission was. All he knew was when the train stopped where they planned on getting off that Erza forgot to grab Natsu. Sighing Drake picked up the ill looking pink haired idiot and moved him towards the door. Meanwhile outside the train with the others Erza was looking around for the said dragon slayer. As Erza heard the train pull out of the station she watched as Drake pushed Natsu off the train but wasn't able to make it off himself.

"Wow Erza if it wasn't for Drake we would have forgotten Natsu on the train!" Happy pointed out.

"I was so busy talking that I forgot. I'm such a fool. Now we just lost one of our members on a train because we forgot to help Natsu off. This is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!" Erza said to the group

"That's a little much." Lucy responded

Drake sat back down in his seat. Great now he would have to wait until the train stopped at the next station and then he would have to get a ride back to his guild mates. While Drake was in mid thought. Some freaking black haired punk came up and said "Well looky here a Fair Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

Looking up at the guy Drake was barely able to catch the in coming kick that this stranger was trying hit him with. "You know buddy you shouldn't pick fights with people who are not in the mood for you're lazy ass punk shit!" Drake growled out loudly before twisting this dumb fucks right foot so hard to the left that the only noise that could be heard on the train was a sicken snap followed by an agonizing cry. Throwing the guys leg in the air Drake watched as he lost his balance and fell backwards. As the punk fell Drake caught a glimpse of a flute in the guys jacket pocket. It was a three eyed skull flute but Drake didn't pay it much mind. The black haired man clutched his leg where part of his shin bone was sticking out in a jagged angle with blood starting to pool around on the floor.

"Next time think before you act bub." Drake said starting to turn around but before he could the punk's shadow came to life and sped towards him delivering a hard blow to Drake's jaw making him stumble backwards "That's what you get for messing with Eisenwald. Before Drake could regain his balance the train suddenly jerked to a halt making him loose his footing all together and crash to the ground. The punk with the broken leg used his shadow magic to hold said leg together so he could retreat to a different train car with more people so he could hide easier but not before leaving a surprise behind for Drake.

Drake pushed himself off the ground and stood up. As he did the train lurched forward and started moving again. Drake took only about two steps forward when he heard a click sound looking at his feet he saw a shadow bomb. Dashing towards the right side of the train Drake leap out one of the windows just in time. As the bomb blew up behind him as he jumped out the window Drake was met by Erza and the others driving up along side the train in a magic mobile. Not really being able to do anything Drake crashed right into the top of the car and bounce off of it before landing on the ground in a heap. Hearing the mobile stop Drake watched as Erza hopped off of it and came running over to him. Kneeling down she stared at him for a few seconds before he sat up groaning slightly at the pain.

"Are you ok?" Erza questioned with a some what worried expression.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just having a nice little chat with a member of Eisenwald before he tried to blow me up." Drake answered.

Before he could react Erza had slapped him across his left cheek and hard. "You fool. We are trying to go after Eisenwald! How could you let him escape?!" She yelled at him.

"What? This is the first I've heard about this!" Drake shouted back still sitting on the ground holding his poor cheek.

"I explained everything on the train! You should listen when people talk to you!" Erza continued to yell at Drake.

"If you don't remember I was seated two rows down from you guys so I wasn't even present when you filled everyone in!" Drake shouted back standing all the way up meeting Erza eye to eye. Huffing she turned around and walked back to the magic mobile

"If it helps this guy had a weird looking flute with him. It had a skull on it but it had three eyes." Drake explained turning to the others.

Lucy seemed to be deep in thought until her eyes lit up and she announced " I've heard about that flute before...Lullaby a cursed song! It's death magic!"

"Death magic? Like an incantation?" Gray inquired

"I've only read about them in books before but there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards!" Lucy said

"So it's a magic that if used on a person it kills them?" Drake asked

"That's right there are cursed black magic spells that kill whomever it's used on." Erza answered Drake

"Yeah but Lullaby is the worst whoever hears it's melody dies." Lucy added in.

"Well then no time to waste. The guy who has the flute is on the train so lets get after it!" Natsu shouted hopping onto the mobile along with everyone else. Meanwhile as the heroes took off to catch up to the train Esienwald had already intercepted it and was currently taking over the train.

As the car jet-rocketed across the landscape towards the station all Erza could think about was that if they didn't stop Eisenwald in time it would not end pretty. Drake on the other hand was trying to hold on to the top of the car and not go flying off. Why the hell did everyone else get a seat but he had to sit on the roof!

If you were wondering where Makarov was when Drake came crashing into the Fairy Tail guild well he was at a guild master meeting drunk and bragging about how sexy his wizards were. That was until a bird came flying in with a letter from Mirajane. Opening it Makarov started to listen to the recorded message.

"Oh master you wouldn't believe what happened! Erza, Natsu, Gray, and some guy named Drake all teamed up. I think they might be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has every seen! Isn't that wonderful! I just wanted to tell you as soon as I could. Have fun at the conference. Bye!" Said the recorded Mirajane hologram. As the message came to an end Makarov was currently keeled over on the table he was standing on. One thought was going through his mind. _"Oh god! Those three could really destroy an entire city!"_ Makarov thought completely forgetting what Mira said about Drake.

Back with Drake and the others. They were at Kunugi Station listening to complains about the dark guild punks who hijacked the train. "Well looks like it's up to us to figure out what Eisenwald is planning." Gray pointed out.

"Well then let's get to the next station and see if they took a premature stop there." Drake added in. With that Erza put the magic mobile into high gear and took off for Oshibana station.

Before long they were driving through a city. Drake was still holding on top but couldn't help himself and took a glance at Erza. She was putting a lot of her magic energy into powering this transportation. He knew why she was in such a hurry. If Eisenwald used Lullaby a lot of innocent people could die and it was all up to them to try and stop it. His thoughts were interrupted by Erza shouting "What's that ahead?!"

Looking up in front of them Drake saw a pillar of smoke coming from the station. Pulling over everyone got off the car. Lucy was helping a sick Natsu over to the entrance of the station while Erza was trying to find out from the police standing in front of the building and if they didn't answer her fast enough she would just knock them out cold. Drake was standing next to an unclothed Gray watching as Erza headbutted a cop before walking over to them and saying "Eisenwalds inside. Let's go!" Lucy was still helping Natsu but was following close behind Erza and the other two as they charged off into the station.

As the group ran down a long corridor Erza was explaining something to the others but Drake failed to pay attention more focused on the iron smell of blood in the air. As they came to a flight of steps Drake heard Lucy gasp at the scene before them. A small military group had been sent in to deal with Eisenwald. From the looks of it they were all dead. They either lay or sat in a pool of there own blood. Drake heard Erza growl under her breathe which was followed by her sprinting off. Drake and Gray took off after her leaving Lucy to drag Natsu up the stairs and into a giant room where the others were standing. Lucy's eyes widen when she saw all of the Eisenwald that were in this room waiting for them.

"So the little fairy flies have fallen into our web." Said a white haired freak perched on a window seal.

"You must be Erigor." Erza said in an icy flat tone. Drake couldn't help but shiver. She seemed ready to kill these bastards and in all honesty he didn't blame her.

"Hey you! Because of you Erigor got mad at me and on top of that you broke my leg!" Yelled a familiar looking black haired punk.

Natsu luckily enough was finally back on his feet now but was still swaying a bit. Drake noticing this decided to keep them talking. "So what are you planning to do with Lullaby?" He asked.

Grinning Erigor flew into the air and then landed on a announcement speaker. "What do train stations have?" He asked

"You're planning to broadcast it!?" Erza yelled at Erigor with disbelief

"Haha thousands of nosy onlookers are gathered around this station. Who knows if I raise the volume high enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!" Erigor answered laughing

"What reason do yo-" Erza was unable to finish her sentence because Drake had just jumped into the crowd of wizards and sent a handful of them flying. Glaring up at Erigor he said "Don't get to comfy I'm coming for you bitch."

With that said a wizard came up behind Drake but didn't get to attack since Drake delivered a quick backwards kick into the guy's chest sending him flying backwards and into a group of his colleagues. Drake was to busy fighting off wizard after wizard to notice a couple shadow fists heading his way. Before they could hit him though a explosion of flames derailed them and also took out half the guys Drake was fighting. Turning to look over his shoulder Drake saw that him and Natsu were currently back to back fighting of a group of enemies. While Gray and Erza were on the other side of the room kicking ass as well and Lucy had summoned one of her spirits who was currently cutting Eisenwald freaks down like nothing.

Catching a fist thrown by a wizard Drake spun around pulling the wizard off his feet and said "Natsu batter up!" As he said that Drake let the guy's fist go sending him flying into the awaiting fist of the dragon slayer. Hearing a loud crashing noise Drake turned around and what he saw made his eyes bug out of his head.

Erza had just wiped out all the guys on her and Gray's side of the room and one swing. Chuckling Drake ignited his fists in black flames deciding he should up his game a bit. He swung his right arm sideways and in a flash a wave of fire had consumed another group of Eisenwald wizards leaving behind smoldering ashes in its wake. By then most of the Eisenwlad member had started to retreat while the rest remained past out on the floor.

"Who are you!" Shouted one of the Eisenwald members that choice not to fight the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Just a wander." Drake answered before slugging the guy in the face. Walking over to Erza and Lucy, Drake over heard Erza tell Lucy to follow the fat member of Eisenwald who just took off to see if he would lead them to Eirgor. As soon as Lucy left Erza began to collapse but Drake had quickly caught her. Sighing Drake said "I guess you over did on the magic mobile."

Chuckling Erza said "Yeah I did didn't I."

"Well Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are all looking for Erigor so I guess I'll just sit here with you encase he comes back." Drake responded lowering himself into a sitting position along with Erza.

"So you use requip magic. How does that work?" Drake asked trying to start a conversion.

"More or less I can summon weapons from a storage dimension with just a thought. I can also switch armor. Allowing me to swap to an armor that will help in whatever situation I'm in. I'm the only requip mage who can swap armor though making me one of the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail." Erza answered

"Cool." Drake said

Suddenly a force of wind hit Drake sending him flying into the wall on the right side of the building. Erza turned to see Erigor flying towards her. She tried to move but she was still to drained. Erigor kicked Erza to the floor before landing with his right foot on Erza.

"Look at you, fly, so pathetic that I'm going to kill you just by snapping your neck with my foot." As soon as Erigor finished his sentence a blade of black fire sliced through his ankle. Screaming Erigor fell backwards onto his ass. Looking up he saw Drake standing there a sword made of flames in his hand. Making the sword disappear Drake walked up to Erigor who tried to fly away but soon found he couldn't due to the fact that he was tethered to the ground by another object made of fire.

"What the hell!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"It's my magic. I used it to keep you in place." Drake said walking up to Erigor "Now I''ll warn you this next part is going to hurt like hell."

Drake placed his index finger on Erigor's forehead. After about a second Erigor screamed in agony as Drake's dragon reaper magic did it's work of slowly cooking every organ in Erigor's body to a crisp. First Erigor's blood was lit a flame followed by his liver then his stomach and so on until he fell to the ground and all of his insides came flowing out in a piping hot organ soup.

Walking over to Erza, Drake helped her up. "What type of magic did you use to do that?" She asked him.

"I'll explain later for now we have to find that punk who tried fighting me on the train. I haven't seen him since the fight started and he was the last one to have Lullaby." Drake said as Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu returned.

"Erza they are planning on attacking the guild master conference!" Happy shouted

"Alrighty then let's get going" Natsu said running out of the station followed by everyone else.

Two hours later they had arrived at the location of the conference. "Ok let's split up and look for that punk." Gray said taking off in a random direction. Erza and Lucy took off in the same direction as did Happy and Natsu leaving Drake to wander off into the woods near the building that the masters were in.

Drake came to a cliff over looking the meeting place. There he saw a very short old man who was about to listen to that black haired punk play Lullaby. Quickly rushing over Drake punched the guy off the cliff but not before grabbing Lullaby from his hands. Turning around to the old man Drake was about to say something but the flute all of sudden started to glow with a people hue before flying out of his hand and into the sky. Drake looked up where it went and to his surprise saw a giant freaking monster fall from the clouds.

"I shall feast upon your souls!" The creature howled

Grinning Drake flung his his hands at the creature a couple times. With each swing he sent a fire ball hurtling towards the creature. Each ball hit with a loud explosion leaving behind holes in the creature. The monster seemed unaffected. "Now listen to my song of death pitiful wizards." The creature screeched but when it tried to play it's music it couldn't. By now all of the guild masters had gathered outside to see what was going on.

Taking that as a good sign Drake jumped up into the air above Lullaby's head. Raising his hands above his head Drake started to form a giant fire ball but this one was different instead of being just black it was a mix of black and white fire.

"Here's a little treat for yah flutey! A Deal with Death!" Drake shouted throwing the fire ball into Lullaby.

"Where am I?" The demon asked finding itself in a world with nothing but sand and dead weeping willows for miles. Above in the sky was a broken moon that was glowing white and black.

"You're in my world now." Drake said from behind the demon

Turning around Lullaby saw Drake floating in the air wearing a black cloak made of dragon scales and was wielding a scythe made of white and black flames. Before Lullaby could even move Drake had already attacked. Drake using his speed delivered multiple attacks all around the demon's body. Stopping his attacks Drake flew up to the monster's face and looked it in it's eyes and said "All the wounds I've given you shall now burn like the blazing sun. The fire will consume you body, soul, and mind not letting you die for days on end until all that's left is a shell of what you once were then and only then shall you die."

With that Lullaby caught on fire as Drake disappeared back into the other world. What Drake did nobody else saw. What the onlookers back in the world of wizards saw was a quick explosion followed by raining bits and pieces of Lullaby. Landing on the ground Drake walked back to his group of friends only to find that they were giving him a weird looks.

"What?" He asked

Erza walked up to him and said pointing at a giant crater where the conference building used to be "You over did it."

"Sorry about that I wanted to make sure that Lullaby never say day light again." Drake lied sheepishly scratching his head "Anyways let's head home. I kinda want to get a job I can get paid for." With that Drake, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Makarov all started walking home ignoring the yells from the other guild masters about how they needed to learn some self control.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this and don't worry I'll explain what dragon reaper magic is in the next chapter. Hell I'm still trying to decide what that magic can do. Anyways see y'all next chapter.**

 **Maniac out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me note I do not know much about the Dragon Civil War. Also be on the look out for the next chapters of my two rwby fanfics because they will also be released today.**

 **Ch.3 Arrested**

Drake heaved a sigh of relief as he walked through the the doors of the Fairy Tail guild. It had taken Drake, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Makarov five days to get back to the guild because Happy had taken them the wrong way two different time! Now that they were finally back Makarov decided to ask Drake what type of magic he used, so he called Drake back into his office once everyone was settled in. Drake opened the door to the office and slipped into the room. He walked further into the office and found himself standing in front of Makarov's desk. Drake stood still as he stared at Makarov who was just simply sitting in his office chair.

"So Drake you can probably guess why I called you in here." Makarov said.

"You want to know what type of magic I use." Drake stated simply.

"Yes I do. For a second while you fought Lullaby I swear you disappeared with Lullaby for just a blink and then when you two returned Lullaby exploded. So there is something you're hiding." Makarov asked

"Well it's a long story." Drake said.

"I got time." Makarov replied.

"Fine. First you have to understand the history of reaper magic. You see there are gods, dragons, all types of mystical creatures, and us humans and mages. Then there are reapers the ones who collect our souls when anyone of these species beliefs or personal afterlife. These creatures take whatever you think what your afterlife or heaven would be like and takes your soul to it's own personal heavenly all powerful belief, so if you believe in heaven you'll be taken to whatever you thought heaven was like or if you believe in Buddhism your soul will betaken to a personal world or heaven where it thinks it has been reincarnated as a different person or animal or bug. These reapers are in fact created by a all powerful being that goes by all these different religious names. Even atheists are taken to their own heaven since atheist is consider a religion. You see this being made the gods to be his poster boys so they could be used as images of what the all mighty could do simply with the wave of his hand. Gods do live along time and would rarely die of age but they usually fought one another which would end in death. Although this was the natural order. Gods souls were to powerful and would use their godly powers to create a wonderfully new body that would last them centuries to come. When reapers came to collect they found souls of the deceased gods inside new and different bodies. When the gods resisted the reapers decided to fight back but reapers were meant to be collectors not fighters so the reapers lost. When one of the reapers informed the all powerful being of what happened he gave them the knowledge to use an all new type of magic, Reaper Magic.] The reapers returned to collect the gods' souls and a war broke out between them. It lasted three centuries. The war ended around the time dragons ruled this land and humans were but mere cave dwellers. During this time there was only one god who cheated death left. His name was Helious. When the war had no end in site, Helious, made a deal with the strongest reaper of them all, the Grimm Reaper, that if the reapers never came to claim his soul and if the Grimm would teach him Reaper Magic that Helious himself would end the war. The reaper agreed. The Grimm Reaper touched Helious' head and gave the power and the knowledge to use reaper magic to Helious. Before Helious set out the Grimm Reaper warned him that the Reaper Magic corrupts and becomes one with whatever other magic you use if you are something other than a reaper creating a new type of magic which is a mix of reaper and whatever magic you use. With that knowledge Helious went out to kill his brothers in arms. Helious was not being selfish well maybe a little but he saw all the pain that the gods were going through as well as the reapers. He knew that the gods were wrong in there decision and he just wanted to end it. So with the combine powers of his God Magic and Reaper Magic, Helious wiped out the resisting gods in a matter of days thus ending the war. So are you under standing this so far?" Drake explained for a lengthy amount of time.

"Yes I understand so far." Makarov answered

"Good!" Drake exclaimed, "Now lets continue. Helious was now the only god left in existence. So for years and years Helious was alone just watching as dragons ruled. Then one day the dragons started to fight on whether or not to coexist with humans. Now the fighting was gradual at first just arguments here and there but eventually war broke out. By the time the Dragon Civil War broke out humans had advanced in intellect. They had cities and such. You already know about the Dragon Civil War so I'll just skip to the point. There was a fire dragon named Ator who was for coexistence. Well two years into the war the dragon Acnologia was killing human and dragons left and right. Ator went off and scoured the lands for a something powerful enough to beat Acnologia for over a hundred years. Helious watched Ator the whole time. When the dragon was in catacombs of a destroyed city hiding from dragons that Acnologia had sent to find him and Ator finally gave up with no hope left. Helious took pity on the creature knowing what it was like to loose your family to a monster. So Helious appeared in front of Ator and offered to teach him reaper magic. Ator mastered Reaper Magic within in four years. Ator's fire magic was combined with the reaper magic creating some type of Fire Dragon Reaper magic. So once Ator's training was done Helious bid him goodbye. The civil war was still going on and now Ator was back in the fight with a semi new type of magic. Anyways Ator lived to the end of the war and disappeared with out a trace. Now it's the year X754 about four hundred years after the civil war or so. I'm eight years old and an orphan. I stole to survive. One night I decided to rob the barracks of the local militia. I stole as much food, money, and clothing I could and dashed. Luckily enough there was only one guard there and he was easy picking but he woke up about two minutes I left. The guard called for back up and was searching the whole town. I was doing good until the search party found me. I was coming down an ally and they just so happen to be walking down the street I come out onto. I didn't have time to run so I jumped down a storm drain and into the sewers before they could spot me. I just walked around the sewers wanting to wait a full day to let the heat cool off. While down their I came across a hole in the far east wall of the sewer that had probably been exposed by the recent earthquakes. Being curious and wanting to get out of the stench of the sewer I went through the crack and ended up in some old catacombs. Lighting my torch I continued into them. I lost track of time as I ran around the catacombs exploring and having fun that was until I came across I giant doors. Struggling to opening them I walked in. The room was massive but there was no one in the room which was weird since all the torchs on the wall were lit. I turned to leave and as I did there was a giant dark red dragon was standing in the doorway. The creature looked me in the eyes and asked me who I was. I told him who I was and then I asked who he was. The dragon said his name was Ator. Ator continued to asked me questions and I did the same to him. Eventually he asked me if I was interested in magic since I mentioned I wanted to get stronger. Smiling Ator said He was going to teach me then if I really wanted it. That's the day training started. First Ator taught me fire dragon slayer magic then he taught me reaper magic. I asked him why he did that. Why not just teach me reaper magic. He said that reaper magic was dangerous to use and when fused with another type of magic become much safer to use in hands other than a reapers. For eight years Ator trained me before disappearing into thin air one day leaving nothing but a note saying that there was something he had put off for far to long he had to get to and that I should not come looking for him. So I was sixteen now and I just left my home town and started going from place to place excepting jobs and looking for any clue of Ator so I could get some answers. I searched for three years with no results. One day I heard of the Salamander of Fairy Tail and his powerful fire magic. I decided to come to Fairy Tail to see if this Salamander knew anything but I pissed of a small nearby town and was very rudely launched into your guild. That's when everything went haywire but once everything calmed down I decided to join since I needed to talk to Natsu."

"So you only joined Fairy Tail to talk to Natsu?" Makarov asked skeptically

"At first yeah but when I spoke to Natsu and he told me about Igneel and how he's been searching way longer than I have. At the end he told me a little about the guild and everyone in it. His words intrigued me so I stayed, but now I really like it here. Everyone in Fairy Tail are just such unique and nice people and they have each others backs no matter the cost to themselves. It's kinda expiring." Drake responded a grin coming across his face.

"Well that's good. Now we better get going." Makarov said taking a glance at the clock before getting up.

"Where are we going? Wait where is everyone!?" Drake asked following behind Makarov out into the empty guild hall

"They are all going to the fight between Erza and Natsu. I thought you would remember out of everyone. Makarov answered continuing to walk out of the guild followed by a now silent Drake who couldn't believe he forgot about the fight between to of the guild strongest.

They arrived just in time for Makarov to start the fight. The fight was going pretty good that's when I frog lady clapped her hands together and loud gong noise came out. Natsu and Erza stopped dead in their tracks as people in the crowd around Natsu and Erza dispersed to let the frog in.

"This fight is over! May I have your attention please! I have come here on the be half of the Magic Council! As a result of the Eisenwald incidence a member of your guild has been charged with eleven accounts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet! You are hereby under arrest." The frog announced walking towards Erza with cuffs. Luckily enough Drake had tackled Natsu before he could go berserk. Drake suffocated Natsu until he was unconscious. Standing up with Natsu's sleeping body Drake dropped Natsu off at Fairy Tail before taking off after Erza and the frog chick. Drake was a good ten minutes behind but he was on foot while the frog had a horse drawn carriage.

Erza was currently standing in a court room just starting her trail. The head council member was reading about the events that took place during the Eisenwald incident and how eye witnesses saw a heavily armored clad female wizard being at the scene of the crimes. That was all interrupted when the doors to the courtroom exploded. Erza turned around expecting to see Natsu there but to her surprise it was Drake.

"What is the meaning of this Drake!" One of the members shouted at Drake.

"I'm here to see if my friend's trial is going ok also to point out Fairy Tail stopped hundreds or even thousands of people being killed by Esienwald and Lullaby. Some of those lives were the lives of the guild masters, so are you telling me that buildings that with time can be reconstructed are more important than peoples lives?" Drake challenged with a cocky grin.

The wizard sitting at the top of the council looked at Drake and Erza and let out a dreary sigh before saying "Take these two to a cell for a tonight then let them return back to Fairy Tail."

Smiling Drake knew he had won the battle put out his hands and let himself be handcuffed along with Erza who was glaring at him for some reason. Erza and Drake followed the same frog lady up a flight of steps and to a cell. The frog opened the door and ushered them into it. Sitting down Drake looked at Erza who spoke with rage in her voice "You have no idea how angry I am with you! That trial was just a formality! The council is just using me as an example to remind everyone if you break the law you will be punished to help them maintain order."

"So wait. You're telling me that they were just going to say you're guilty and then just send you home!" Drake exclaimed

"Yep but now because of your intrusion I'm now stuck in a cell!" Erza shouted at him.

"Oh haha sorry bout that." Drake said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine you meant well. Anyways since it's just the two of us in here I want to ask you a question?" Erza

"Sure go ahead." Drake said

"What type of magic do you use?" Erza asked

Drake yet again explained what type of magic he uses. Erza just nodded in response.

"Welp that's pretty much the whole story. Now good night because I'm going to take a nap until we're out of here." Drake said flopping down onto his back to get some sleep. When he felt the back of Erza's head slam into his stomach pretty damn hard Drake yelped.

"What the hell Erza!" Drake shouted at the iron clad woman who was currently using him for a pillow. Drake tried to push her off of him with no prevail.

"Will you stop your squirming I'm trying to get some rest." Erza commanded him "Seeing as you got us put in here you get the honor of making my sleep more comfortable. Got it."

With a look of defeat Drake just sighed and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


End file.
